


Piece by Piece

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: For so many years of her life, Jean Grey was convinced she was broken and unworthy of love. Before Charles Xavier, she had everything taken away from her. At the age of sixteen, it's no different. However, Scott Summers takes it upon himself to assure her that he will never leave, and gives her something that she will forever remember.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Piece by Piece

****

**Piece by Piece (set after X-Men Apocalypse, before X-Men Dark Phoenix):**

**Xavier Institute for the Gifted – Jean’s Room**

The Danger Room session had been brutal. Hank and Raven had pushed them almost to their breaking point in their first session. The session itself including fighting twenty-five Sentinels. However, in comparison to Apocalypse, it was a fight that proved to be slightly easier.

Jean Grey leaned back against her bed. She knew without any doubt that classes were going to presume the next day. That meant, she was willing to get as much sleep as she could. She’d already peeled off her X-Men uniform, piece by piece. Her long, red hair was slightly greased with sweat after the workout she’d had. Never once did she think that something like this would happen.

Apocalypse had been by far the worst threat she faced. Nothing could have prepared her, Scott, or Kurt for it. Just a day or so ago, she’d been focused on being a normal, sixteen-year-old, concentrating on her studies and the programs her foster father had put in place for her. Then, the mansion exploded, and Scott’s older brother Alex – a veteran X-Man – had died in the blast. She couldn’t sense Alex’s presence at all. But she sensed Scott’s overwhelming grief. Seeing him break into tears like that tore at her heart. It always killed Jean deep inside whenever someone was hurting.

From the time she was eight years old, she could feel, hear, and sense everything around her. People’s emotions poured off of them into her mind, giving her a glimpse at what they felt. The professor told her that a huge part of that was the car accident that she got caught in. It had caused her to lose her father and mother, John and Elaine, during the crash. As a result, she’d been declared comatose for a full year, until the professor had found her.

He told her the day he picked her up, _“This could be your new home. We can be your new family . . . You are not broken.”_

It was those words that forever warmed the girl’s heart. The professor had been selfless, taking her in and teaching her how to control her powers. Hank had been there at the time, and he’d been the first doctor she ever trusted. Between Hank and Charles, she had two father-figures constantly present. However, there was a downside to having Charles Xavier as your foster father.

As she got older, and more students arrived at the institute, her powers grew more unstable. As a result, a new form of bullying occurred. Words like “freak,” “teacher’s pet” and “Daddy’s favorite” got tossed around to her. She heard the rumors that Professor Xavier gave her special treatment because he was her legal guardian. But it couldn’t be further from the truth.

If anything, he pushed her just as hard as the other students. He didn’t allow her to slack off with school work. He didn’t put “A’s” on her tests when she didn’t earn them at all. So, she didn’t understand how people came up with such insane assumptions about her.

So, she ended up venturing most of her high school years with almost no friends. Jubilee was nice and all, but they weren’t really friends. In fact, Jean didn’t really consider Jubilee to be her friend, because they didn’t have a deep relationship.

Then, Scott came along.

It was ironic that when they first met, he said he didn’t need some weird girl creeping around. Now, after having survived Apocalypse together, something sparked between them and Kurt. A bond had formed. And now, they had Ororo and Peter with them, as well. Suddenly, the number of friends she had grew.

However, with her and Scott, she couldn’t help but feel something more for the boy with red-tinted glasses.

Scott was attractive. That was a given. He was also charismatic. If the way he took charge in the Danger Room session had any indication, he was on the path to being a leader. He led her and Kurt into rescuing Raven, Charles, Moira, Hank, and Peter from William Stryker. It was him who found the pilot’s suits so they could fly to Egypt to rescue Charles. Something about the way he was so assertive was very attractive to her.

She pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Jean was prepared for the onslaught of classes she was going to have the next morning. However, just as she was about to take a nap, she heard a quiet knock at the door.

“Come in,” she said.

Scott Summers opened the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His face held a smile. If she could see his eyes behind those red sunglasses, she would presume they held nervousness. She could sense it radiating off of him as he walked closer to her.

“Jean?” he said.

“Yes, Scott?” she asked him.

Scott swallowed, contemplating what he was about to say to her. He glanced down at his shoes. Days ago, they had not the best encounter. Now, they were friends. They survived an ordeal that consisted of the impossible. As he looked at the beautiful red-headed girl before him, Scott felt his stomach flip. He remembered what she said to him.

_“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re not the biggest freak in school.”_

However, he felt tempted to tell her he didn’t think of her as a freak. Yes, she didn’t have the best control over her powers, but she was far from a freak or a monster. Of course, he heard the rumors about her around school. Everyone talked about how she got special treatment from the professor because he was her legal guardian. Having faced his own share of bullies back home, he felt the need to ask her right to her face whether she received special treatment or not. He’d rather not have his perception of her be clouded by what others said about her. He owed her that. He needed to give her the chance to explain things.

“Jean, do you mind if I ask you something?” he asked her.

“What do you want to know?” Jean asked him.

Scott swallowed again, before saying, “You and the professor . . . what’s the relationship there?”

“He doesn’t give me preferential treatment,” Jean said harshly.

Scott blanched at that. He was shocked at the harshness in her voice. Her face shifted to a look of anger. But he could see that she was hurt.

So very hurt.

Who had wronged her so much to make her feel this way?

Jean could see the look of surprise across his face. He looked hurt as well. Instantly, she felt like a jackass for speaking to him like that.

“I’m sorry,” she said to him quickly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just . . . just a habit.”

“Why?” Scott asked her.

Jean swallowed. She hated talking about her past to anyone. Only Hank and Charles knew about what she’d been through. They were the ones who raised her when she had no one. They were the only ones that she let in easily.

“I – I hate talking about it. I don’t know where to begin,” she admitted, feeling her eyes starting to burn.

“Start anywhere,” Scott said.

Jean felt her throat tightening. The last thing she wanted was for this boy to leave her. He’d become her first real friend. She didn’t want to push him away from her.

“I . . .” Tears filled up in her crystalline eyes. “It . . . It was after my powers –” She sniffled as she felt the tears starting to stream down. “When . . . When my powers came, I – I was eight years old. It – It was in the car, with my mom . . . and my dad. The radio was playing. I – I didn’t like the song that was playing. I asked my mom to change the station. She – She told me when I’m old enough to drive . . . I can play whatever music I want.”

It was getting to the part where it happened. Her entire world had crashed down upon her that day. It had been the day she lost everything. A sob went past her lips as Scott quickly went to her side, his hand touching hers.

She shook her head as she said what she was about to say next. “I – the next thing I knew . . . the radio station switched. I – I didn’t know what was causing it. Then . . . Then I began to hear voices. It – It was _so loud._ I c-couldn’t hear anything else except voice upon voice. Next thing I – I felt was the car colliding with – with a truck, but the glass never hit my face. A – After that, I – I fainted. But what I saw before that . . . I saw my – my mom. She – She wasn’t breathing. I – I felt the coldness of death, and . . . and it _hurt._ It hurt so bad . . .”

She burst into a fit of sobs, tears pouring down her face as she burrowed her eyes into her hands. The next thing she felt was arms wrapping around her, pulling her against a solid presence, like an anchor pulling a boat to shore. In the sea of hurt and emotional mayhem, Scott was keeping her head above water, rocking her against his chest. Her tears soaked into his shirt as Scott’s hand rubbed against her back.

She just sobbed in his arms, shuddering before continuing.

“I – when I woke in . . . in the hospital, they – they told me my – my mom and dad were dead. I – I was waiting in a room. They – They were going to – to transfer me to a psychiatric ward w-when the – the professor f-found me. He – He t – told m-me about this place, and – and how it was gonna b-be my – my new home,” she uttered, pulling herself from Scott’s arms to face him. She could see on his face that he cared, and that he wasn’t judging her.

“I – I thought that I w-was broken,” she whispered. “The professor . . . he – he w-was the first one not to leave me. Everyone I had ever had left me. M – My b-biological dad . . . he’s dead. My mother is dead. The professor . . . he – he _is_ my father. But . . . But he – he would _never_ g – give me special privileges. Y – You don’t think I – I’ve had p-people accuse me of – of being Charles’ favorite? I hear it every . . . _damn_. . . day! But . . . But what they don’t understand is that I _worked_ for _everything_ that I’ve ever earned. That’s why I get so defensive when people ask about the relationship between Charles and I, because the last thing that I – I want is for people to accuse me of nepotism! It’s – It’s not true!”

Her voice grew more hysterical as she continued to vent it all out. As she continued talking about it, her face streaked with more tears. She just shook her head as Scott’s hand traveled up to caress her cheek, wiping her tears away.

“E – Everyone I ever had left me, except for Charles,” she choked out. “He – He’s the only one who – who never left me . . .” 

“Jean, that’s not true,” Scott declared to her. “I’m your friend. I’ll never leave you, ever.”

Jean turned her head up to look at him. She could read the sincerity all over his face. She could feel the emotions being projected towards her mind . . . emotions of genuine desire of friendship, kindness, empathy, and . . . and love? Scott kept her cheek cupped in his hand, stroking her face gently.

“You won’t _ever_ have to worry about me leaving,” Scott told her again. “I – I could never. I – I . . .”

“You what?” Jean asked. Though she already knew what he was about to say. The words were about to spill past her lips as she looked at him with tear-soaked eyes. “Scott . . . I –”

“I love you, Jean,” Scott declared. “You’re beautiful. You’re kind. You’re not a monster. You are not unwanted. You are not broken.”

Jean’s eyes stung with more tears as she started sobbing harshly. Scott’s arms moved wrap around her once more, rocking her gently as he rubbed her back soothingly. She could feel his warmth washing over her mind as she felt him kissing her in her hair, whispering to her gently.

“Shhhh, everything’s alright now. You’re loved. You’re wanted. I promise,” Scott murmured, stroking her long, red hair. Jean lifted her head from his chest, and her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed a passionate, yet gentle, kiss against his lips.

Scott willingly leaned into the kiss, melting into the feeling of her love. She telepathically sent towards him feelings of thankfulness and love and passion. Scott responded by kissing her even deeper, his hands moving to clutch some of her hair in his fingers. Somehow, Jean’s tongue found its way into his mouth, and he let out a low moan as his tongue slipped into hers.

Jean briefly broke from the kiss as she breathed, “Scott . . . stay with me . . .”

“Are you sure?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes. Scott . . . I – I need you. Please!” she begged.

Scott nodded. “Alright,” he whispered.

He leaned in, and kissed her even more fervently as his hands moved from her hair to her shirt. Jean’s hands slammed against his chest as they kissed faster. Scott carefully, yet powerfully, pushed Jean down onto her mattress and pressed her against her pillows. He crawled over her and his hands carefully lifted her shirt off over her head, to reveal her nude bra. Jean sat up on the bed to allow him to undress her further. His fingers found their way to the clasp of her bra, and once it was off, her womanly breasts spilled out. They were so soft, perfect, and inviting to touch as Jean tore his shirt off. 

With them both naked from the top up, Scott pressed her into the bed to begin arousing her. Jean blushed as he looked down at her exposed breasts. She’d never exposed herself to any boy before. She shivered slightly as Scott straddled over her, and gently began to massage her breasts in his hands playfully. His hands kneaded at her titties, evoking a blissful moan from her as she closed her eyes, taking in the sensation.

“You like that,” he murmured to her.

“Mmmmh . . . yes I do,” Jean declared.

Scott grinned a manly grin as he leaned his head down to kiss her breasts. It caused her to moan once more especially as he kissed her nipples, his tongue licking them and hardening them before he kissed her neck. His hands moved to her sweatpants, pulling them off slowly and kissing her legs and inner thighs. As he did this, his hands stroked her pussy over her underwear, which caused another erotic moan to escape Jean’s lips. His hands grasped her cotton white panties, and he pulled them off to reveal her vagina. It was starting to grow wet with arousal as his hands moved to touch her there.

“You want me to go down on you? Or would you rather save that for another time?” he asked her, being considerate of her feelings.

“A – Another time,” Jean gasped. “Just . . . Just touch.”

“I can do that.” Scott smiled at her huskily as his hands teased her vagina, rubbing it intoxicatingly which caused Jean’s hips to rise from the bed, allowing him to find her sensitive spot. After making sure he thoroughly moistened her vagina, he rubbed her inner thighs once more as his dick bulged from his pants. Jean’s hands moved to unbutton his jeans, and she telekinetically yanked them down along with his boxers. He shrugged out of them.

Now they were both fully naked and very aroused. Jean was hot with thirst for Scott to shoved his dick deep into her pussy. Scott leaned down, and kissed her once more as he pressed his erect penis against her thigh.

“Scott . . . make love to me!” Jean gasped.

Scott grinned down, giving Jean her wish. As he kissed her once more, his penis slowly made its way to her vagina. Upon feeling it right there, Jean let out a moan.

“ _Ohhhhhhh_ Scott!” Jean gasped as his dick entered her. “I . . . I feel you . . . I feel you!”

“Alright, Jean, get ready,” Scott told her.

“I’m ready!” Jean cried.

Scott pressed another sensual kiss against her lips as he plunged his dick deeply into her, before pulling out and repeating the process. Their hips bucked up and down on the bed as it rocked. His dick entered and left her pussy a few more times before it finally found her G-spot, which evoked a deep purr from Jean.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhh_ Scott!” Jean cried.

“ _Ohhhhhhhhhh_ Jean!” Scott cried out. “Your pussy . . . so tight! So nice and tight!”

“Yes . . . so tight . . . so hot! Scott, take me!” Jean gasped.

Scott kissed her deeply once more before he fully entered her, evoking more moans from her, which he drowned out with a fiery, passionate kiss. Their bodies rocked the bed hard as they fully enveloped one another, and Jean sent sensual projections towards Scott’s mind which further encouraged him. It caused his penis to go even more erect; it was practically dripping with sperm into her wet pussy, which further moistened her vagina. They rolled around on the bed, Jean’s womanly, athletic legs wrapping around his waist as they moved so she was on top and he was on the bottom. Scott’s hands cupped her naked ass cheeks, rubbing them as he kept himself deeply within her. It was the most incredible feeling they both ever felt. For an individual like Jean who hadn’t thought she’d ever be touched this way, it was heaven. She felt she was in pure bliss as Scott gave himself to her in every way, embracing her physically and emotionally.

After about five more minutes, Scott pulled out of her, which allowed Jean’s naked form to collapse against his chest. She curled into his naked flesh, and his arms encircled around her to hug her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you, Scott,” Jean murmured.

“You do not have to say thank you, Jean,” Scott told her. “You deserve to feel loved. You deserve to be embraced this way. Never tell yourself otherwise, Jean. You’re – You’re so beautiful to me.”

Jean breathed a sigh of contentment, cuddling into him further as he rubbed her back.

“Never doubt for a second that you’re loved,” Scott whispered. “I promise, that I will work my life away to fix whatever you think is broken. Not that anything about you _is_ broken. Just know that . . . that I have no plans on leaving you. I won’t _ever_ let you face anything alone anymore.” He kissed the top of her head gently.

Jean felt her eyes burning with more tears as Scott’s arms tightened around her.

“Never question your worth,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jean murmured. She leaned herself further into Scott’s arms, feeling sleepiness falling over her as she breathed deeply. She could hear Scott’s breathing evening out as they began to drift to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Later**

“Has anyone seen Scott and Jean?” asked Charles to Hank and Raven.

Raven and Hank looked towards one another. “No, we haven’t,” Raven said.

“Check their quarters,” Charles said.

Raven and Hank both nodded, walking towards the upper dormitories. The first room that they checked was Scott’s, only to see it vacant. That left Jean’s room as the last option. Walking further down the halls, they opened the door to Jean’s bedroom.

Only what they saw, they hadn’t expected.

Hank and Raven took in the sight of Jean and Scott’s naked forms on Jean’s bed, sleeping deeply. It was clear, from the haphazardly thrown clothes on the floor, that the two had a very special moment. Hank flashed a smile at the teenagers, who were sleeping peacefully. He saw Jean’s face held nothing but bliss; her sleep wasn’t plagued with any strange dreams. She looked happy. In fact, she was sleeping with a smile on her face.

Hank walked into the room and grabbed one of the spare blankets Jean kept folded on a chair. He gently threw the blanket over the pair, and proceeded to leave them alone.

Finally, it appeared that Jean’s heart had been healed. Piece by piece, Jean was slowly finding her home once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Review


End file.
